Haku Haku No Mi
Introduction The Haku Haku no Mi (Foil Foil Fruit) is a Paramecia-Type Devil Fruit that was eaten by shipwright of the Unorthodox Pirates, Calm Waters McCoy. This fruit was discovered shortly after the Great Pirate Purge began in earnest, and surprisingly deadly despite the name. Among other things, it turns the user into a Foil Man. Appearance This fruit is rather spiky in design; looking similarly to a scrunched-up ball of aluminum foil, and has the same texture as a pineapple on the outside. Inside, however, its taste and texture are similar to that of a combination of a cherry and peach; an interesting combo, to say the least. Usage This fruit gives the user several abilities once eaten. In Calm's case, he can not only sprout aluminum foil from his hands, he can also become said foil as well. Not only that, but the foil itself has unique properties; including being able to encase enemies in said foil, making them immobile. Strengths Surprisingly, there are many advantages to being a Foil man; for example, being made of aluminum foil, Calm can resist high temperatures of heat normally deadly to normal humans. Usually, the highest tolerance is about 800 degrees. But you don't just get heat resistance, you also are able to create foil pieces that are both flexible, and when used to entomb others, sturdier than most other metal alloys. On top of that, similarly to using the Gum-Gum Fruit, it also gives the user extreme flexibility, able to scrunch their body like a ball of foil, perfect for quick escapes. Weaknesses However, despite these abilities and advantages, there are some drawbacks to the fruit's powers. Most notably, water can dissolve the foil if soaked in it. And while sharp blades cannot kill you easily, being able to turn into pieces of aluminum foil, you aren't able to reassemble yourself as quickly as, say, if one ate the Chop-Chop Fruit. Attacks Noted attacks include: The Foil Foil Scrunchball; an escape move that allows the user to turn into a ball of foil, about the size of a tennis ball. This move's great for quick escapes and dodging sword-wielding opponents. The Foil Foil Lasso; which has the user form a rope-like strand of foil that incapacitates an opponent long enough for the user to do..well, pretty much whatever he/she goddamn pleases! *chuckle* and The Foil Foil Cocoon; Calm's most infamous move, which wraps an individual enemy into a cocoon-like webbing from which no one can escape unless he desires it. And here's where it gets dark; what happens next is all up to Calm's decision right then and there, because part of this power comes from his hands. In other words, should he desire to break every bone in the victim's body, all he has to do is clench the fist that he made the cocoon with. And he can control how long until he clenches fully, making this a great ultimatum for when negotiations need to be made. Trivia This foil is probably one of the darker fruits I've made to date, being the only one with the power to essentially kill opponents with just one move if desired. This fruit is one I've wanted to make for a while, but was distracted by the recent chapter of One Piece: Peace of Mind. External Links Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Dinoboygreen